Clock networks, which are also referred to as clock trees, are used to distribute clock signals in integrated circuits. More particularly, in conventional clock networks, input clock signals are received through dedicated clock input pads. Clock signals are then distributed to regions of the integrated circuit through clock networks having conductors and buffers. Clock networks typically include multiple layers of buffers that improve clock signal integrity.